gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Prologue
Trongducvtc (talk) 13:51, February 6, 2014 (UTC) *Every first beginning mission (when player take control the protagonist after cutscene) of every Grand Theft Auto game features a vehicle (car or bike) nearby the protagonist, this misson Prologue does not follow that order anymore. Trongducvtc (talk) 13:51, February 6, 2014 (UTC) Even Huang Lee first scene we see he stuck in a suken car. Minor Characters, But Still... I was just wondering, should the Getaway Driver and the Unnamed Security Guard be mentioned in the "First Appearances" section? Even though they don't really count as characters in-game, they have their own Wiki pages here. TeddyBearZRule (talk) 19:47, April 30, 2014 (UTC) Go ahead. I don't see a problem with that. ( ) 19:48, April 30, 2014 (UTC)Smashbro8 Man on a Ledge Question: Is the police chase REALLY IN FACT a reference to Man on a Ledge, as there's only one year between the releases of that movie and GTA V? Did Rockstar FOR REAL go whatch that movie and then recreate and rewrite the prologue mission? In my opinion, it's only a coicidence the chases are similiar. Loopiz (talk) 16:55, May 15, 2014 (UTC) I agree with you. Snugeez (talk) 23:54, May 15, 2014 (UTC) Changes in Statistics Played through the mission while checking the statistics, not sure if it warrants being put onto the page so I'm posting them here. *'Missions Passed:' +1 for Michael and Trevor *'Last Mission Passed:' Prologue for Michael and Trevor *'Time in cover:' at least 6 seconds for Trevor *'Distance travelled walking/running:' at least 0.03 miles for Michael, 0.12 for Trevor *'Time walking:' at least 4 seconds for Michael, 13 seconds for Trevor. *'Cops killed:' 16 required to be killed for either Michael and Trevor. Might be possible to let AI kill them all. *'Kills since last checkpoint:' at least one for Trevor. *'Time driving cars:' at least 30 seconds for Michael. *'Distance driving cars:' at least 0.64 miles for Michael. *'Cash picked up:' up to $2,500 for Michael. *'Total cash earned:' $97,500 for Trevor. *'Shots:' at least one for Trevor. at least 17 total for Trevor if killing all required cops, 16 for Michael. *'Kills:' at least one for Trevor. at least 17 total for Trevor if killing all required cops, 16 for Michael. *'Headshot kills:' at least one for Trevor. at least 17 total for Trevor if killing all required cops, 16 for Michael. *'Carbine Rifle kills:' at least one for Trevor. at least 17 total for Trevor if killing all required cops, 16 for Michael. *'100% Checklist:' about 0.8% completion 10-29-2016, 02:59:00 (EDT) Failure of mission due to abandoning the getaway car I remember watching a vid showing that when u leave the getaway car, the game will say that you will fail the mission for abandoning the car, even though you are just nearby the car. Can I input that? Also, how can I show the source that I discovered that? TransportFan2014 (talk) 14:22, February 1, 2017 (UTC) TransportFan2014 (Talk) Can the dead guard found outside be added in the killed section--Robotsareevil1225 (talk) 03:57, June 1, 2019 (UTC)